


T&C: Side Tails-Gray Shadows and Black Dreams

by Phyrewulf16



Series: Traditions and Chances: Side Tails [2]
Category: Zootopia
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 09:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phyrewulf16/pseuds/Phyrewulf16
Summary: In the LONG awaited next side tail to Traditions and Chances, Sharla returns to her kithood school, eager and ready to acomplish her dream and teach the next generation. But a shadow from her past comes to haunt her, leading to ask herself ,'will I have the courage to give him what he seeks', "Forgiveness"?





	1. Sharla's return

Sharla was out of breath as she sprinted down the road, chest heaving as she was bound and determined to make it on time. She was NOT going to late, not today....not on her first day of teaching. She meant to be there days ago, but a major train issue caused it to breakdown in the middle of nowhere for a day, then was only able to run half speed for the remainder of the trip. She did call ahead of time, but stupidly told the superintendent that she would be there on today at 8 am...and it was already 7:50 and still had to get the morning curriculum ready. She huffed angrily as she continued to feel her legs burn, running down the familiar roads to her old school. She burst though the door, much to the shock of a coyote that was walking out, and ran straight into the main office, gasping and clutching for air as she tried to speak.

“Sharla...Sharla Ewles....Reporting for the day..” She gasped and bent over holding her burning abs. A chuckle brought her attention to a large tiger standing in the principle office doorway. She glared at the laughing feline as he sipped his coffee.

“You know...when you called in a panic earlier...I tried to tell you that today was an in service day for us to prep for tomorrow, which is the actual starting day.

“WHAT!!!!??? I was told today was the first day of classes.” She seethed angrily.

“Yes...it is...of the official school year on the calendar and for us educators....its tomorrow for the students. I did try to tell you that...but you were to panicky on the phone about being late...there was no way to correct you.” The tiger shrugged, “But since your early basically early...your room is 24, so why don't you go check it out, take a breather, get orientated with the room layout, and meet up in the gym at about ten?”

Sharla grumbled to herself as she left the office, dragging her bag on the floor as her hoofs clopped on the hard surface on her way to her new room, her exhaustion making way to her giddiness about her first teaching job, yea it meant changing her major from her original plans, but she was happy none the less. She walked past all the other doors, finally reaching her number, the bold and colorful 24 blazing on the wooden door. She slowly shuffled in and let the newness wash over her, as she sat at her desk and let out a heavy breath.

A few hours later she hesitantly made her way to the gym from memory, following the halls she once walked years ago now, although everything now seemed much smaller to her. Sharla took a deep breath as she got to the gym door, and walked in seeing a random collection of mammals. A coyote, jackrabbit, a tiger and a whitetail deer just to name a few. Once they saw the newest and latest member of the staff, they all cheered a happy hello and raised glasses of pop and water to her. She smiled and waved to them all as she grabbed a glass of pop and made her way over to the gathering group, where the tiger she met earlier started to speak.

“OK OK all, first off we have a new member joining us this year, a former student, Miss Sharla Ewles,” The staff clapped and cheer in her direction, “She will taking over for Mrs. Brenton who retired last summer. Secondly, after this little party, we all need to go over the years courses briefly, then we will all return to our respective classes to go over things for the first day tomorrow, and then at about 3 we will all meet up in here once more for a little chat before we split for the rest of the day.” He raised his glass, “Too another great year!”

“Too another year.” They all responded.

After chatting for a few more minutes, they all went their separate ways back to their own rooms to get things ready, Sharla going over her own things; memorizing child names, supply locations, emergency procedures among other things. After making sure she could do it with her eyes closed, she got up to stretch her limbs, and realized it was about time to meet back up in the gym. With a smile on her muzzle she made her way back to the large room, seeing she wasn't the last one this time, with only a few mammals in the room. She walked up to them as they stood around a table with a LOT of bake goods of all kinds. Her stomach grumbling, a blush on her muzzle as she remembered that she hadn't eaten all day. The other two mammals, a female coyote and a male raccoon, smiled brightly to her.

“Hi Miss Ewles, Shane Veil, math teacher,” the raccoon stated with a smile, offering his paw. She shook it vigorously, responding to him, “Sharla Ewles, history.”

She turned to the coyote and offered her hoof to the canid, who returned it with a toothy grin, “Amanda Shaw, social studies.”

“Nice to meet you both,” She grabbed a random muffin and took a bit, wherein she quickly moaned in pleasure, “Oh my ...by the divines this is THE most amazing muffin EVER!”

Amanda smiled widely, “I know right! They are made by this local guy and he is the best around.”

Sharla looked confused for a second, before shrugging in understanding, “Oh yea...old man Johns...he was an amazing baker when I was growing up.”

Amanda looked thoughtful, rolling her eyes to the side as she was thinking, before shaking her head, “No...that wasn't the name of the guy, he was a relatively new baker...and he wasn't old... pretty young...about your age.”

Sharla looked confused, “Really? Maybe I should go check it out sometime.”

Amanda wagged her tail in excitement, “Why don't we go after this meeting? We can go check it out together...besides we was pretty cute last I remembered.”

Sharla laughed, “Sure.” As she said this, the principle walked in, smiled at them all and gave the closing speech about being ready for tomorrow. Not long after, Sharla and Amanda were walking side by side down the roads, making their way to the bakery, Sharla by memory for the most part, until they got to the unnamed building the previous name faded cleanly against the old paint. They walked in, the bell ringing as it swayed. As they were looking around, a voice rang from the back, a voice that made the ewe freeze for a second, and she wasn't sure why.

“One moment folks, be there in a sec.” The sound of moving pots and pans told the two females there was quite the commotion going on back there.

Sharla was looking at a few pictures recognizing a certain predator standing next to old man Johns, before the sound of paw steps drew her attention to a figure walking from the back room. A very familiar figure. Sharla froze up as a larger red fox tod came from the back area, wiping his flour covered paws on his apron, ears leaning half back, eyes bright as his drawl started bringing back several memories, “Well, afternoon Miss Shaw, how can ah help ya?” He leaned on the counter.

“Oh just us two wanting to meet the newest baker around, uh mister.” She smiled at the tod.

“Ah just call me Gideon....Mister Grey was ma old mam.” He smiled warmly, looking from her to the ewe standing still in the room. His eyes stayed on her, his ears shot up pupils widening in shock and rememberence, “S...Sh...Sharla?”

He took a step forward, which caused her to panic and run, fleeing from the store in a mad rush. Gideon sighed heavily, ears falling back against his head. He looked to the now confused she-coyote,” Long story miss...um anything ya need?”

Amanda looked at Gideon, then shook her head, “Not really...just wanting to check the new place out.” She looked at the door where the ewe disappeared, then gave the fox a small smile, “Ill be in tomorrow morning though to pick up the usual for the morning classes.”

Gideon smiled warmly, “No problem miss.” Amanda nodded and smiled back, before turning to leave the store. No sooner had the door shut and the bell stopped ringing, did the fox sigh heavily, leaning on the counter. He looked at the sky and offered a small prayer for his apology to at least be heard by her, for she was the last one he needed to make amends with.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOoo yea changed name and summary a bit, huge thanks to Vescu (reviewer on a different site) for it...I suck at summaries so it was a help to have someone give me better Idea.
> 
> And in case you're wondering,...ASRA is Animaras Space and Research Agency...(Animaras being the name of the continent the city of Zootopia is in.)

The shrill beeping of his alarm clock startled him from his slumber, groaning as he rolled over to silence the sound. Gideon sat up and, for the first time since therapy, actually did not want to get up. His dreams plagued with fear filled screams of kits and blood. He shook his head quickly, not wanting to dwell on his past too long, seeing how his bakery was going to open itself. A small smile graced his muzzle as the thought of it being HIS sunk in more and more. The tod inhaled deeply and let it out with a enthusiastic sigh, he was going to be ready for the day, regardless of his nightmares. After a quick shower and thorough drying, the portly fox walked happily down stairs to the bakery, another happy coincidence that the old mam had converted the upper areas to a living area years prior, saving Gideon just a bit more money. He whistled a happy tune as he flipped his lights on and firing up the ovens. He clapped his now flour covered paws together, eager to finally (hopefully) put the past behind him.

-

-

-

 

 

The bell rang on Sharla's first day of classes, smiling widely at the eager children in her classroom as they grabbed their bags and rushed from her room for morning break. The feeling of euphoric and her beaming smile masking her inner thoughts and turmoil. _'Gideon? Here? I thought I heard he moved away, and was still a trouble maker...well at least that's what Gareth told me over the phone during the past few years....but...a baker? Him? And Why did I run? I'm not afraid of him anymore...right?'_ The ewe sighed heavily as she slumped back into her chair, shaking her head wistfully before grabbing her own stuff and made her way to the teachers lounge, her hoofs echoing through the now empty halls, almost masking the faint sounds of the younger kits playing in the large yard. She opened the door to find the room already buzzing with chatting colleagues. She smiled as she made her way to a group of teachers when a paw on her shoulder stopped her, Sharla turned to find the smiling muzzle of Amanda, who motioned for her to follow. Confused, she was led over to a corner, where the coyote crossed her arms playfully over her chest and smirked, “So...whats the story?”

 

“Hmm...oh a lot actually...I love teaching kits, they are so eager to learn new things and make friends and”, Her rambling was cut off by a finger to her lips, Amanda's eyes bright and mischievous.

 

“No no not about the kits...about you and fox boy.”

 

“Foxb...oh right, “Sharla slumped her shoulder, “Nothing to tell really...just a long history there.” She sighed looking away. Amanda used her finger to tilt her head to face her, her voice barely a whisper, “Sweetie...did...he...did he hurt you?”

 

“Yea...but but...not like your thinking. He's...or well used to be.. a major jerk. He bullied everyone in school, especially me. We all joked about his lack of smarts....and he just picked on us. Last I heard though he moved far away from here.” She shrugged, then noticed a confused look on the lactran's muzzle, “What?”

 

“Him?...a bully?,” She paused thinking hard, then a look of clarity graced her muzzle, “Ooohhh...that explains a lot now.”

 

Sharla cocked her head, “Explains what?”

 

“Hmm oh he shows up every year during our theme weeks...ya know...one day dress as your favorite hero...next day all in one color...etc. Well, he always shows up during the last day to give a small little speech on accepting all and not to bully others...its one of the main reasons the school orders pastries from his bakery.”

 

“Really?”, Sharla's eyes widened in shock, ' _Could...could he really have changed? That much? He was a major asshole back then...and now he gives speeches on not bullying? Hmm,'_ “Wow...maybe I should...go apologize for running out then...it ...it has been a few years.”

 

“Great idea...oh there's Shane, I need to talk to him about something..be right back.” She cheerfully hugged the ewe, before she disappeared, only her brush tail showing where she went, leaving Sharla to think over and over about Gideon, the image of him snarling and slashing Judy burned into her mind.

-

-

-

It was 4pm, and she found herself standing in front of the bakery doors, the echoes of the old business name still etched on the glass, ready for a new title. She inhaled deeply, trying to quell any fear she had, but did little to help. Steeling her nerves, she all but flung the door open, the bell chiming happily as it swung. A familiar voice rang from the back, muttering with a clang, “Dagnabit, One second folks be right there,” There was a sound of shifting and clanging before a happy sigh was heard. The back doors swung wide revealing her former bully, wiping flour onto his apron, “Sorry bout that, had little...” He stopped, both verbally and physically as he laid eyes on Sharla, unable to keep his eyes from roaming over her form to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Sharla watched his grey eyes watch her closely, she turned away and tried to hide a shudder. Her thoughts ran wild once more, this time wondering what Gideon could be thinking. Ways to bully her again? Hitting her? Her thoughts ceased as a nervous chuckle came from across the room, she whipped her head to see an uneasy smile on his muzzle, a far cry from the sneering facade she remembered so well.

 

“Hey...Sharla, g-g-good to uh...good to see ya...how ya....been?”

 

Sharla was taken aback by this. The stutter, the shuffling paws, the uneasy awkward stance....is this the same Gideon Grey? “Been..been good Gideon...how about you?” _'Small talk?! With HIM'_

 

Gideon nervously chuckled again, “Better...things for a while was uh...shaky. But things looking up. ...Soo...teaching? What ever happened to uh,” Gideon snapped his fingers and clicked his tongue looking for the right words, “Uh....astronaut, or ASRA?”

 

' _He remembered? That's actually...impressive',_ “Oh uh...you know...didn't work out very well. Hooves not the best for finite work...plus...I'm afraid of heights and passed out during simulations heh.” She chuckled, not believing this was going...this well.

 

“Yea...I guess so...glad to see your back...I uh...um...well I wanted to...no need to.” Gideon stammered and stuttered, his paws sweaty as he fumbled with his words. He was getting mad at himself for this, he wanted this to go so much better..to say what he needed to and clear the air, but he was afraid...of what he couldn't say...but scared none the less.

 

Sharla saw this external struggle and was unsure of how to help, or what to say. He was acting like a scared kit, like he was terrified of something. She remembered back from one of her classes on dealing with kits and wonder if this would work. She slowly walked over, nervous as she saw the fox was already fuming mad, eyes closed, snarl and clenched paws. As she got closer her brain went nuts, the scent of angry pred warning her away, but she ignored and pressed on, until she was well within hitting distance. Sharla gulped and placed her hoof on his shoulder. His eyes snapped open, grey slits meeting her blues. She could see he was actually tearing up as his eyes returned to being rounded, and surprisingly soft and warm. She smiled warmly as best she could at him, “Gideon? It's OK...just take your time.”

 

Gideon closed his eyes, inhaling deep, holding for a few seconds before letting it out as he counted. She noticed this as well as him rubbing his thumb and forefinger together. She recognized this...it was a calming method for therapy courses and wonder if...and why...Gideon took them. After ten seconds he opened his eyes, this time focused and unwavering as he stared into her softer blues. A light blush on her muzzle crept up, as his voice now took on a gentle tone, which almost sent a shiver up her spine...almost.

 

“Sharla...I am so so sorry for...well everything I did to you back then. I was...hurting emotionally, and needed a way to let it out, and unfortunately...I focused it on you and your friends. There's nothing I can fully say...or do to show you this...but I hope someday that...well...you can forgive me for being such a jerk.”

 

Sharla couldn't not believe what she just heard. Gideon Grey...THE Gideon Grey...was asking for forgiveness? For all the stupid terrible things he did to her, no way...not in a million years. She had to go through therapy for....wait... he did the breathing trick too...so why did go to therapy and when? Too many thoughts went through her head. She breathed deep and pulled her hoof away slowly, “No...I wont forgive you Gideon...least....at least not soon. You, and Travis made a lot of our lives hell, and a sorry doesn't cut it...I'm sorry.”

 

To her great surprise, Gideon smiled warmly at her, “Sharla...I know that it will take time...A lot of time. I wasn't asking for that today. I just needed to tell you how sorry I am, and that I want to do anything I can to try and make it up to you for it.”

 

“Maybe...but for now?” She asked, curious to his response.

 

Gideon merely smiled, “Fer now? How about I get ya something to eat...I can hear your stomach grumbling from here.”

 

Sharla blushed as on cue her abdomen rumbled, “OK...lets see what ya got.”

-

-

-

Later on, Sharla walked up to her apartment, ready to relax when her phone rang. She fished it from her pocket, smiling as she saw her brother's name.

 

“Hey Gareth.”

 

“ _Don't hey me Sis...did I see you coming from Gideon's bakery?”_

 

“Um...yea... I went yesterday and ran out when I saw him...brought up a lot of memories Gar...so I went in today to show him I not scared of him anymore. Was surprising his said sorry.”

 

“ _You didn't forgive his ass did you? “_

 

“Well...no but...”

 

“ _But nothing sis...he's dangerous...it's all an act...I'm sure of it. Heard he went to therapy...and the doctor that 'treated' him....guess what....she works with violent offenders...like murderers.”_

 

Sharla gasped...”Did ...he ever....”

 

“ _You want to risk it? No ones seen Trevor or heard from him since freshman year.”_

 

Sharla thought about it...he was right. Gideon moved from the burrows a year prior to that and live with his grandma...and Trevor moved freshman year when his family packed up...but no one talks about him from what she remembered from Gareth's letters and calls. “They were best friends...Gideon wouldn't kill him. I think your just reading to much into things...again... like how you blamed your alien conspiracy blog on me not getting into ASRA.”

 

“ _Fine fine...but dot come crying to me when he hurts you...or worse.”_

 

“Maybe...maybe I should humor you...talk to him?”

 

“ _Good thinking...get him to confess...cause then...we can run him out of town. If he's ANYTHING like what dad told us Mr. Grey was like....apple doesn't fall far Sharla.”_

 

Sharla hummed in agreement, remembering fondly her father and Mr. Hopps talking about Gideon's father and all the nasty things he did way back, before bidding her brother goodnight. Her thoughts never left, leading her to have very terrifying nightmares. When she awoke the next morning, she made up her mind, she was going to get all she could from Gideon...no matter what.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget I LOVE feedback of all kinds....and yes there will be a side tail for JUST Gideon and his therapy sessions...later.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Sharla spent her free time, (when she wasn't grading homework or prepping the next days courses), doing as much looking into Gideon as she could. Everyday she was at the local library going through old newspaper and online articles, not finding much beyond what the ewe already knew about him. All the times he was in trouble in school, all the pranks he pulled, the kits he bullied, all they way back even about his father Clayton Grey, who was quite the character from what he put together. Violent, angry, drunk, was just a few choice words she could use to describe him, even catching a few familiar names like her own father and Stu Hopps crossing paths with the abusive tod. Her curiosity was piqued when she read a small clip mentioning that Gideon was under court order to take an anger management and therapy course, but found very little on exactly why. Sharla did let out a breath of relief early on in her searching when she found that Travis had actually moved away some time ago, oddly just a few days before the court order. After a few weeks she found her apartment littered with papers and printing clippings trying to piece everything together, but nothing really sticking out as what was going on.

The ebony ewe racked her brains until they hurt, thinking of all this information she had but very little conclusions. Why was he so nice now? What happened all those years ago? What did Travis and Clayton Grey have to do with him suddenly changing?, and more importantly....What was the court order all about. She had very little to no choice but to ask directly, which is what she was bound and determined to do. No sooner had school ended, she was already walking briskly to the doors of the school, only for them to open in front of her, and none other than Gideon Grey was standing before her, his russet arms laden with sweet smelling pastries. His eyes widened then softened as he smiled, “Well, afternoon there Sharla.”

Sharla was taken aback, her nerves faltered as she sighed, not wanting to make a scene at the school, “Afternoon Gideon, something smells amazing...whats with all the goods?”

Gideon shifted the snacks in his arms as he chuckled, “Oh, just making the usual deliverer for the Parent teacher conference y'all got tonight.”

Sharla almost literally smack her own forehead. With all the research she forgot that was mentioned for tonight. She sighed internally as she smiled at the portly tod before her...her confrontation would have to wait, “Oh right...yea...almost forgot, got a few kits that need bit of help but nothing major.”

Gideon chuckled, albeit a little uneasily, “Yea...I understand that, some needed more help than others.” He looked away, his eyes hardened a bit before he exhaled through his teeth and turned back to her, “So...uh...hows things been with the teachin? Ain't seen hide nor fluff of ya since that day bout a month back?”

Sharla stopped, wondering why he asked that. He almost seemed....honest...genuine in his asking, like he cared about it...and well...her. It was an odd combination of creepy since he was her former bully....and also sweet that he actually wanted to make small talk and ask about her. She smiled brightly, “Going great, I love this more everyday. I was a bit iffy with switching careers, but oh so worth it.” Gideon smiled as he started walking to the teachers lounge, and she followed, more-so out of curiosity than anything, “What about you Gideon?”

She didn't think his smile could get any bigger, “Doing great! Finally got tha dang sign on the building, and even got a Muzzlebook page going. I'm actually getting busier now, so much so Id hate to do it...but thought about telling some folks no just to catch up.”

“Why don't you? Would hate to get burnt out doing all that work?” Sharla was actually very curious when she asked this...Why would he take on so much if it was almost too much?”

“Well...I..I cant tell folks no I guess. I got a lot to make up fer so I do what ever I can.” He sighed as they entered the empty lounge and he began carefully setting the confections down.

“But...you should've been able to do all that by now?”

He softly smiled as he offered her a muffin, “Well...maybe to them...but my guilt from doing so much wrong wont let me just call it good. Besides I got a few folks left to try and make amends with.”

Sharla took the large muffin and took a bit as she heard him talk, only to stop mid chew as the flavor hit her, cinnamon and sweet saw grass....it was her favorite as a kit and even more-so now, she almost let a small moan escape her lip as she chewed, “Oh my gods! This is amazing Gideon! I haven't had this since I was still in school... its even better than the original recipe.”

Gideon chuckled as he actually started to blush, “Why thank ya...have to remember that so I can make more of them.”

“Oh Id probably eat as many as I can buy.” She quickly devoured the pastry as Gideon laughed, and to her surprise it was a hearty, deep chest laugh. She swallowed the last bite and chuckled as she looked at the joyful tod, “What?”

“Buy? Darlin you'd get these for free. Wouldn't feel right charging ya for them.”

Sharla was taken back, her mouth agape as he said that. “Um...no I will be paying you Gideon, there's nothing that would require otherwise.”

Gideon leaned in closer to her, her nose tickled with the scents of flour, spices, fruits and another somewhat pleasant subtle aroma she couldn't quite pinpoint yet, his smirk faltered as his tone grew a bit serious, “It's my right to decide who and who doesn't pay and fer what reason. AND its to make up fer all the crap a gave ya way back.”

Sharla stood on the tip of her hooves as she got closer to him as well, her own features hardening, “AND...that was a LONG time ago Gideon...we were kits. Yea I don't forgive you fully yet, but still what happened happened...and I WILL be giving you money for whatever muffin I grab from your rack!” Her voice getting more heated, as did his.

“It still happened, and I feel bad about it....so I will NOT be charging ya for it.” His nose now dangerously close to hers as their eyes remained locked, ignoring all around them.

“Why are you being so ...so...nice Gideon? Just let me pay!”

“Quit being so stubborn and accept the gift Sharla!” Both tirades were halted as their noses touched, a shock of electricity passed through them both as they blushed deep red, pulling away. The door shutting grabbed their attention as they both turned to the source, both turning even deeper red as Amanda was standing there, a wide and knowing smirk on her canid muzzle. She looked at one then the other as she chuckled.

“So...nothing between y'all huh?” Sharla grumbled something about a stupid coyote as Gideon wiped his paws on his apron. The two turned to each other and nodded a quick farewell, with Gideon hightailing it out of the room as the female coyote started barking in laughter. Sharla playfully shoved her and headed to her room, just as the sound of cars pulling up signaled the arrival of parents and students. She huffed as she picked up the pace, knowing she'd have to fudge a few things about the kits to placate their parents.

Later on, only one kid remained to visit, a young otter that lived on the border of the county line. This kit she actually knew was having troubles in her class and was a bit prepared. She turned from her desk to look for the kits folder when she heard the door open behind her, “Just take a seat folks, be right with ya.”

Just as she grabbed the folder and turned, a very familiar face was the first thing she saw as the parent spoke, “Well...Sharla Ewles...long time.” She almost panicked as she saw the face of Travis...the black pawed ferret that used to bully her so long ago as well, her face softened as she saw the face of Brittany, the little otter kit from her class.

“Travis? This must be...your little one?”

He smiled widely as he side hugged the now squirming kit, “Yep, Jerry couldn't be here so it was up to me.”  
  
Sharla smiled and motioned for the chairs, “Well then, have a seat and we can start.” She started by going over Brittany's strong points, talking about how good she was in some courses, then finishing up talking about her weak point which was reading comprehension and recommended a little extra time with specialized books to get her practice. As soon as they were done, Travis and Brittany was about to leave when he sighed and asked her to wait in the hallway. The cute little girl nodded, and skipped her way out as he turned to face her, his face weary.  
  
“Look..I know this is....years too late. But....I'm very sorry for what me and.....Gideon did. We were young and dumb...and well...M sure Gideon told you everything by now.”

“No...he hasn't...I have no idea what suddenly made him change....although...Gareth thinks it because he killed you.” She chuckled, relieved as he did as well.

“Nah...nothing so morbid....but...lets just say me and him haven't spoken since....right before high school when I moved away.” He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, drawing her interested.  
  
“What happened?” She leaned in, looking concerned.  
  
Travis merely stood and walked to the door, stopping and turning towards her as he sighed, “He broke a promise, and it hurt way worse than if he had hit me.” He turned and opened the door, leaving as the sound of his daughters giggles were muffled by the thick doors. Sharla sighed as this added another new question to ask Gideon when she confronted him...which was going to be this weekend...no matter what.


End file.
